The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing and data communication systems and more specifically to man-machine apparatus in these systems.
The field of data processing has experienced rapid growth. A particularly active area in this field is equipment for use by an operator to interact with these data processing systems. Equipment of this type functions in the man-machine interface and includes, for example, tele-typewriters, keyboard-CRT's and cardpunch apparatus. The present invention is an entirely novel means to perform the man-machine interface function.
The present invention requires on the part of man no more than ordinary writing skills, that is, man writes with a pen on the face of a display and a programmed processor decodes the writing into any code commonly used in data processing systems.
The set of symbols to be used includes alpha-numeric characters as well as non-alpha-numeric symbols such as punctuation signs and control signs. The symbols are those presently in common use, but may also include symbols not commonly known, for example for use in control functions.
Input verification is a required function in the man-machine interface. In the present invention verification is facilitated by the display of the decoded symbol in the position where the writing took place. Analogous to the manner in which man writing with a pencil on paper will automatically review his writing, in the present invention input verification is near automatic.
Current man-machine data entry apparatus are, in part, mechanical. An apparatus in accordance with the present invention is all electronic. The electronic components used are the same or substantially similar to the components used in data processing or calculating equipments. The many advances in the technology of these components, which are continuously being made, are directly applicable to the present invention for improvements in use, reliability and economy. By the way of example, for reason of reducing the bulk of current data terminals and television sets, much attention is given to flat panel displays. This advance will allow implementation of this invention in a manner of near complete analogy with notepad and pencil.
The present invention implemented with the same general physical dimensions as a notepad will greatly enhance the use of a man-machine interface. Through standard telephone communication connections, the sophisticated software of central data processing systems becomes available with ease.
Many prior art systems have attempted to take advantage of man's manual dexterity in the manipulation of a stylus to effect the input of data into data processing or data communication systems. Exemplarly of one type of such system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,371 issued to Frank. This patent teaches a system in which a stylus is mechanically linked to a position determining means with display effected separate and displaced from the position of writing. Writing with the stylus causes the display to show a decoded symbol. Inability of this system to display the trace of the stylus while writing and the display of the decoded symbol in the place of writing, as well as, the electronic complexity severely hampers the use of this system.
Other systems employing an optically sensitive stylus, commonly known as a lightpen, effect data input by pointing the lightpen at a desired symbol or at a plurality of segments constructing a symbol. Exemplary of such apparatus are U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,073 issued to Rawson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,373 issued to Bartz. Both apparatus employ light emitting diodes located in a limited matrix of positions for display. This limited matrix of light point positions severely limits the flexibility and ease of use for data input and writing.
Other systems employing a lightpen and a cathode ray tube display are primarily intended for the input of a graphic data, and the manipulation, with the assistance of computer software, of the graphics. Exemplary of these systems are U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,338 issued to Christensen et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,001 issued to Ninke. In these systems a small on-site computer performs routine and less sophisticated tasks, such as for example tracking the lightpen, while a central computer is used to perform tasks requiring extensive software. The appeal of these systems is limited by their inability to interpret the graphics.
Other graphics systems are designed to transmit handwritten data or drawings as a facsimile. Exemplary of these systems is U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,182 issued to Floret et al. This system effects the transmission of a handwritten trace to a plurality of television sets, thus providing a message transmission capacity. The message however can only be understood if the receiver is a human capable of reading the writing, an obvious limitation in the usefulness of this system.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a man-machine interface apparatus capable of communicating with a remote data processing facility in a data processing code.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the capacity to interpret and decode handwritten "graphic" data into a data processing code.
It is a further object of the present invention to achieve decoding of handwritten graphics with economical electronic components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data input means with a pen writing the desired data.
It is a further object of the present invention, for ease of use and verification, to provide display of the writing and the decoded symbol where the writing takes place.